


don't worry, you will

by catboyhifumi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyhifumi/pseuds/catboyhifumi
Summary: Alt timeline in which dave is ascending, karkat is there with him.Tw for mentions of alcohol, and gore
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. dave

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! I wrote this all in one day and didn't go back to really revise, so apologies if its rushed! i hope you enjoy it ^_-

your name is dave strider, you're 20 going on 50, and have a dick pounding headache. 

your room is dark, karkat said it'd make you feel better. that was weird, you're not used to the rascal giving you genuine advice too often, but hey who are you to turn it down. the alarm clock gives a faint red glow, as it flashes that its 3:00 AM, time for davey kun to be asleep. you attempt to stand up, your knees buckling. you groan as you hit the floor, the impact certainly not helping your migraine. 

The past few weeks have been rough, to put it lightly. as the days go by, the flashbacks and pain accompanying it become more intense, eroding at your already fragile health. some nights you wake up drenched in your own sweat and blood, only to realize that you were having a nightmare again.

cursing the gods, you struggle to your feet after a few minutes, leaning your body weight up against your bed. what is happening to you, you can't put your finger on. all you know is that it sucks ass. for fucks sake, you're twenty and used to be healthy, you should be able to hold up your own body weight.

you squint in the darkness, searching for anything you could possibly trip over. Alchohol bottles and used condoms are littered in your bedroom, you and karkat practically drowning in the grime. you're both disgusting, two freaks perfect for eachother; at least in theory. recently crabkat likes to yell at you, his voice becoming more strained by the day. its fine you suppose, you know that he loves you and he always apologizes after, rambling on about how much of an asshole he is. 

You stumble towards the bathroom, using the wall to brace yourself. After panting for a couple of minutes you make your way there. But not before you crush your shades underneath your foot, shards of plastic impaling your skin. 

You grip the edge of the cracked tile sink, your knuckles white as you glance at the empty bottles lining the wall. A pair of dead eyes bore into you, the once vibrant red now, a dying ember of fire. You can feel it, their gaze dancing upon your skin, taunting you of the moments left.

you call out for karkat, your voice tentative. 

"I don't care David.". Karkat's voice is flat and emotionless, lacking any care for you. He never used to call you David, it was always Dave or "fuckface" or another shitty insult. You wonder when he stopped. When he stopped loving you, when everything stopped mattering. Was that around the same time? You're unsure, all that matters is that he doesn't care. He doesn't care about you he probably never cared about you, you were just another thing to him. A distraction from him drowning in his own misery. 

You wanted a lover, not a leech.

Your train of thought is interrupted by a more intense rhythm of pounding. You hold your head together, as if it's about to explode and fall apart at any moment. There's a flash of white before your eyes, you collapse to the ground, as the final memory flashes through your mind. 

Your name is Dave strider, and all your friends are dead in this timeline. Their corpses are littered at your feet, bleeding profusely. You bend over, examining one of them with a torn blue blouse, covered in ash and dried blood. Her face is completely mutilated, slashed to hell. You think her name was June, you can't really remember. It looks like shes been here for a few days. dead. because of you. You close her eyes, muttering that you hope she rests in peace, before you turn to the next body. This one has bleached curly hair, his tan skin covered in maggots and the like. You look next to him, eying the broken triangle glasses that were clenched in his hand before he died. You feel your heart sink, your stomach threatening to throw up whats left in it. Those remains used to be your brother. Dirk. You wonder what killed him, you thought he was invincible..your eyes prickle with tears. You tear your gaze away from him, gazing blankly at the final body. Once you recognize who it is, you get down with an frantic urgency. 

Karkat. His cherry red blood flows from the back of his head, spilling into his hair and broken horns. His teeth have been pulled out, His eyes shut, long eyelashes filled with ash. You pick up his limp body, calling out his name, desperate for the smallest sign of life. Your tears dot his pale face. You keep on crying out for him, while your eyesight is closing in. your vision fades to black as you hear a distant "DAVE DAVE DAVE WAKEUP FOR FUCKS SAKE".


	2. KARKAT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's pov!

Your name is karkat vantas and your bulgemucher "boyfriend" has hit his head on the bathtub. 

"fuck fuck fuck" you murmer.

You think to when he picked up his dumb fuck drinking addiction, this must be why he's collapsed, because he's fucking drunk like the idiot he is. You don't notice the steady stream of blood coming from his head, or his faint breathing. You don't notice how his glasses are crushed, the one thing he values, even when he's drunk. You don't notice the stubble on his face, or his dark eyebags. What you do notice is his hands. they're scarred you realize. scarred from all the alcohol bottles' glass shards, that were his only friend when he fought with karkat. You examine his hands for a few minutes, realizing that he's not getting up by now.

"OKAY STRIDER TIME TO GET UP. NOW." theres no response.

You sit there for a moment, frowning at him. Suddenly your eyes notice the blood from his head, his weak breathing. Grabbing his shoulders frantically, you shake him. 

"DAVE DAVE DAVE WAKEUP FOR FUCKS SAKE." No response.

You grip his shoulders tighter, pulling him close to you as you sobbed.

"dave...dave you cant fucking die on me y-you're such an ungreatful piece of shit. d-dave. dont do this to me. you can't leave me. i-i can't do this without you. p-please." Dave's condition worses with the minute, the warmth leaving him body. His breathing stopped long ago. You were too busy sobbing to notice. you never noticed anything, until it was too late. you didnt notice his issues with himself, the issues in your relationship, his drinking problem, till it all became too late. 

You stay there for hours, holding him until he's cold. You close his eyes. Rest in peace Dave strider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got to the end of this, I'm so sorry, and i hope u liked it <3


End file.
